


Idiots Flirting

by GingerAnn



Series: WinterHawk [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, M/M, Secret Relationship, matchmaking Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Maybe Bucky and Clint shouldn't be so obvious in front of Natasha.





	

Natasha walked into the communal kitchen. Clint nodded at her from his perch on the counter as he spooned cereal into his mouth. He was wearing a pair of sleep pants that had little arrows on them, his bare feet swinging slightly as he ate.

She poured herself a mug of coffee and leaned against the counter beside him. She was close enough that his leg brushed against her thigh. Very few people got this close to the Black Widow and lived to tell the tale. With Clint, she welcomed the closeness. Some days she sought it out.

After a few minutes, Bucky shuffled into the room. He was wearing a Captain America hoodie, with the hood up, and matching sweat pants.

Natasha knew for a fact that Bucky wore all the Captain America merchandise trying to get a rise out of Steve. She also knew for a fact that Steve didn't give two shits about Bucky's wardrobe choices. He was just happy Bucky could make choices.

Natasha noticed that Clint had stopped shoveling food into his mouth.

"Hey," he said looking at Bucky with a smile.

"Hey," Bucky replied with a smile as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

"Got any plans for the day?" Clint asked.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at that. Clint rarely cared what the others were doing. Not that he didn't join in on activities, he just did so randomly. Outside of missions, Clint was not a planner. He was more of a "let's wing it" type of guy. If she was honest, he was not a planner on missions either.

"Not really, you?" Bucky asked.

"I was going to go down and get some practice in," Clint said.

"That's probably a good idea. You almost missed a target last time," Bucky said with a grin.

"Lies. Slander and lies," Clint said smiling.

Natasha watched the exchange with interest.

"Well, watching you shoot holograms sounds boring," Bucky said with an exaggerated sigh.

"You're boring," Clint said sticking his tongue out at the other man.

"Well, I'm old. I'm supposed to be boring," Bucky said with a shrug.

"Maybe I don't want some boring old man hanging around today," Clint said.

"Give me about an hour and I'll meet you down there. I just came up for coffee. Steve is out on his floor," Bucky said.

"Okay," Clint said.

Bucky smiled again before leaving. Clint watched him leave before going back to his cereal.

"If you two were any more flirty, I would have vomited," Natasha said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Clint said giving her a confused look.

"You're an idiot," Natasha said rolling her eyes. "You both are."

Clint didn't say anything.

Natasha just shook her head. If those two didn't figure things out on their own soon, she was going to have to get involved. And she did not want to play matchmaker. Though, if left alone, those two idiots would never figure out what was going on.

"Stop," Clint said.

"Stop what?" She asked giving him wide eyes.

"You have your mission face on. This is not some mission. So stop."

"Everything is a mission, Clint."

"No, it's not, Nat."

"Oh, yes, it is. Now, let's plan."

"No, Nat. No planning. There is nothing to plan. There is nothing going on," Clint said setting his empty bowl into the sink.

"Oh, please. You're obviously into him. And he's into you. What's the problem?"

"Just leave it," Clint said hopping off the counter.

Natasha watched him leave. She decided she would continue the conversation with him at his apartment. He was always more at ease there than at the Tower. She knew he snuck out of the Tower most nights to stay at his apartment. He told her he couldn't sleep here.

\--------

Bucky walked into the shooting range Tony had built in the Tower.

"Privacy mode, please, JARVIS," he said as he walked to where Clint was shooting the various holographic targets.

"Privacy mode engaged, Sergeant Barnes," the AI replied.

The second after Clint shot his last arrow, Bucky had him pinned against the wall and was kissing him.

"Well, hello," Clint said with a grin when Bucky pulled away.

"You have to start wearing shirts at the Tower," Bucky mumbled as he nuzzled against Clint's neck. "I almost made out with you in the kitchen."

"Well, if you did, Nat wouldn't be trying to play matchmaker," Clint said.

Bucky took a step back and raised an eyebrow at Clint.

"We were apparently flirting earlier," Clint explained stepping around Bucky.

"Well, you started it," Bucky huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I did no such thing," Clint said as he walked around the range gathering his arrows.

"You weren't wearing a shirt. It threw me off," Bucky said.

"If it means seeing you smile like you did earlier, I will never wear a shirt again," Clint said.

"Should I be worried? About Natasha?" Bucky asked.

"Nah. She'll probably ask you things, so be prepared to evade questions about me. By the time she gets really serious about the whole thing, we'll be ready to tell the others anyways."

Bucky nodded.

"You wanna come over tonight? I'll let you pick out what we watch," Clint said.

"You always let me decide what to watch. But yeah, I'll be there," Bucky said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that read this before I rearranged the order of my WinterHawk series, this takes place immediately before Natasha Finds Out. I would say about 12 hours before. Sadly, the idea didn't come to me until after I wrote and posted Natasha Finds Out.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
